Total Pokemon Wonder Island
by dark bloodclaw
Summary: Victini and Keldeo are here to torment 20 campers.one shall win 1,000,000 poke! restart of story that got removed. campers are still accepted so don worry.


**Welcome to the first episode of TOTAL POKEMON WONDERISLAND! I am sorry if your Oc did not get in I had a lot to choose from, I hope you stay with the story and watch the pain as it unfolds! INTERNS ASSEMBLE !**

**Episode 1: Meet and greet**

The camera zooms in on a rundown island with a lovely view of the bleak and bare mountain. two pokemon were floating/standing on the beach. the first a small orange rodent and the other pokemon looked like a My Little Pony reject, smiling and waving with one hand and eating a taco in the other.

"Hello and welcome to our show." Victini said smiling. "We are here to give 20 unsuspecting campers the time of their lives and to emotional scarring that our young generation so desperately needs."

"I thought we did this so you would not get sent back to jail after the Dewott killing thing?" Keldeo asked.

"SHUT UP!" Victini shouted as Keldeo turned toward the beach.

"Um...how are the campers getting here?" He asked Victini.

"I have various ways the first is-" Victini said before a Wailord appeared with thee pokemon on it's back. The first was a small fox like pokemon reading a book, the second was a floating magnet and the third was a glaring bird.

"Hello and welcome to the island!" Keldeo said waving as the campers took in the wonder full and safe hell hole that would serve as their hell away from home.

"Welcome to the island Gamma." Victini said as the Magnemite looked around.

Gamma suddenly appeared in Victini's face and shouted "HEY!" scaring Victini who blasted him with fire knocking him out and he landed on the sand with a THUD as the Fennekin with a patch of orange fur around her right eye and front paws walked up holding her book with psychic.

"Hello Scarlett." Keldeo said as Victini eyed Gamma who was rotating in a circle. "How are you doing?"

"Bonjour, it is nice to be here, but this place is...cet endroit est pire que une décharge." Scarlett replied as everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Out of the way twig eater." the Swellow said pushing Scarlett away who muttered "stupide démone."

"Hello and welcome Tally." Victini said clapping. "How are you doing since your mother devoiced your father." Tally tackled Victini and had one of her talons around his windpipe.

"Never speak of that if you want to live." Tally hissed and flew over and sat in the tree above Scarlett who kept reading.

"I see more campers." Keldeo said as a Charizard, Pichu and Bidoof were on a raft being pulled by Carvana. Victini was laughing at the look on the camper's face. the raft crashed and one of the Carvana landed in the tree but Tally slapped it away and it whimpered as it flopped back into the water.

"Hello Adam, Momo and Isaac." Victini said as the three pokemon looked around.

"Um…." Adam said looking around. "It doesn't look anything the brochure."

"Its under renovation." Victini said.

"Ah." Adam said in genuine understanding as the other campers looked at him with raised brows.

"Idiot." Tally muttered to herself.

"Hi IM MOMO." the Pichu shouted before going around shaking everyone's hand.

"Is Missingno around, I was sent to find him." the Bidoof said looking around. Victini looked at Keldeo before smiling.

"Yes he is...RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Victini shouted making Isaac scream and turned around.

"Where!"

"Darn he ran into the forest." Victini said trying not to laugh.

"Oh it's ok He will be back." Isaac said narrowing his eyes as the camera zoomed in on a close up and dramatic music started to play. "he always comes back."

"Ya...well go stand over there." Keldeo said as everyone looked at Isaac who had a serious look on his face.

"Here comes the next batch of victims." Victini said as a Lapras floated up with a Bergmite, Grotle and a Mightyena hopped off.

"Hello Mikey, Kendra and Bree." Keldeo said as Mikey looked around and Kendra glared.

"H-hi." Mikey replied before crawling to stand with the other guys.

"Great a shy one." Victini said before turning toward the Grotle.

"What are you looking at." Kendra said before toward the others, Momo was talking to Scarlett.

"******." Victini muttered as the Mightyena looked at him.

"Oh here is Bree." Victini said before teleporting Bree to the other girls.

"No duh butt-winged rodent." Bee retorted before going off.

"Please tell me we have some violent or crazy people." Victini asked Keldeo as a shaped appeared in the distance. When Victini saw what it was his mouth was opened,as it got closer it revealed to be a Mega Gyarados but the thing that left everyone wide mouth was on the back of the Gyarados just before the fin was a Riolu laughing like crazy and shouting "I KNEW THIS TASTED LIKE A GREAT ADVENTURE.

The Gyarados crashed onto the beach throwing the RIolu into a tree. The Gyarados turned to Victini and said "NEVER HIRE ME AGAIN." Before jumping back into the water splashing everyone and disappearing. Then the Riolu fell out of the tree and everyone gathered around to see if she was ok. Victini approached when he saw she wasn't moving. He turned toward Keldeo and whispered.

"Grab a shovel and take her body to the woods Ill make up a cover story for the news."But before anything could happen the Riolu jumped up and shouted "THAT WAS AWESOME! TOTALLY WORTH ESCAPING A LIFE OF BOREDOM!" She shouted.

"You ok Ava?" Keldeo asked.

"Im fine, but please tell me there will be more fun like that?" Ava asked.

"Great." Tally muttered. "A crazy adrenaline junkie."

"Hmm it would be interesting to talk to her." Scarlett replied pulling out a book called _Psychological Aspects of the Riolu_ and began to study it.

"Well, welcome to the island." Victini said getting bored.

"Who is left?" Keldeo asked and Victini snapped his paw and a shiny Quilava , Shinx and Eevee appeared.

"Ok." Victini said before taking a deep breath. "We have Soru the silver eyed Shinx."

"Hi everyone." Soru replied before going and standing with the other guys under a palm tree that suddenly appeared next to Adam.

"Howdy yall." the Quilava said waving at everyone with genuine niceness.

Victini groaned and said "Hello Lunar."

"How you doing." Keldeo finished before pulling Victini to the side "Something wrong." he whispered.

"Yes. she is a Quilava and she has the genuine southern niceness." Victini said with a shudder.

"Um hello?" A voice said and Keldeo and Victini tuned to see the Eevee looking at them.

"Oh Hi Nina." Keldeo said.

"Go to the girls." Victini said and teleported Nina into the air and she landed on Soru's back.

"Oww!" He shouted as she scrambled to get off. Nina ran to the girls side blushing.

"Here comes the next group Victini said with his back to the campers as some glared at him. a Luxray, Gabite, Machamp and Zorua appeared out of no where.

"Welcome Marcus, Bladem Dom and Shadow." VIctini said as the four guys went over to the palm tree.

"Only one left and here she comes now." Keldeo said and everyone turned to see and stared at the sight. a Riolu with pure white fur appeared on the back of a Lapras.

"Wow." some of the guys said staring at her.

"Watch her be some rich snob." Marcus whispered to Tally.

"Hey everyone." the Riolu said smiling.

"Hello Kyo and welcome to the island." Victini replied.

"Now that everyone is here we can form the teams." Keldeo said but before anyone could say anything a shiny Servine was screaming and falling from the sky toward the island.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Victini said but the Servine pulled a cord and a parachute appeared but a freak wind blew her toward the mountain.

"Stupid daredevils always getting caught in a freaking mountain." Victini muttered before turning toward the campers.

"the following are your teams, Gamma (Magnemite), Scarlett (Fennekin), , Tally (Swellow), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (Bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) shall be the FLAMING FLETCLINGS!" and Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Chase (Houndoom), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) shall be the DRUNKEN DARUMAKA!"

"NOW GO FIND THAT SERVINE!"

"Um who's team is she on?" Lunar asked,

"She shall be on the Darumaka, also this is your first challenge if the Flechlings get to her first they win the prize and vice versa. NOW GO!" Victini shouted.

**Cliff hanger! who will send the Servine,m who will ose who will die find out next time , Dark out, Also accepting care packages and dares.**

**Flaming Flechling: Gamma (Magnemite), Scarlett (Fennekin), , Tally (Swellow), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (Bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) 10**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Chase (Houndoom), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) 10**


End file.
